Big Surprise From Yellow Eyes
by Love Like I Don't Care
Summary: When Rosie Jackson rises from the grave after three years in hell she slowly finds her way to a small girl with demonic eyes. To her surprise she slowly unwraps secrets from Susie's past. When the Winchester boys come to their rescue Rose instantly is suspicious to what this girl is hiding. Takes place in between the 6th and 7th series. Not good at summary please read and review!
1. Big Surprise From Yellow Eyes

**Everyone's outfit and look is on my profile. **

**Shoutout to DughterofZues007**

**The time zone of this is in between 6th and 7th season, Castiel never became a bitch with Crowley and ya...**

"Hello?" I screamed into the darkness. I brushed my hand against the top of the crate. A coffin. "Shit!" I pushed my hand up against the wooden top. "One," I started, "Two," I positioned my hands at the top, "Three," I pushed my hands up as I held my breath and closed my eyes. Dirt toppled over me but I kept clawing my way up. The sun burnt my eyes as I gasped for air. "HELP!" My voice croaked. I stuttered forward. "Hello?" I tried to scream, but nothing came out. I walked forward, tripping every other step. Trees all around me were knocked down. In-between them was what looked like a path. I tripped over one of the rocks, wincing when my knee clipped a rock. I felt a tear selling up in my eye, but I continued forward. I walked for a bout a mile before taking my last steps.

As I turned out of the trees I saw a small cottage. "Help!" I tried to get out. The last thing I saw before I fell to my knees was a woman, rushing out of the house.

The first thing I saw when I woke up was a little girl, she was fiddling with her fingers.

"Hello?" My voice sounded much better.

"Hi." She mumbled, "Your Rosie Jackson, right?"

"Ya, how did you know that?!"

The girl looked up at me, "Your Dead." I gasped at her eyes. "I know" She frowned.

"No, they're beautiful." Her right eye was a black, like a demon was possessing her and her left was a light blue, it almost looked as if it was glowing. "And, It was a lie, for the press.''

"Then why are you here?"

"I don't remember anything."

"Oh." She looked at the floor. "Breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes, walk down stairs, it's the room you walk into." Beginning to walk out the room I stopped her.

"What's your name?" She spun around.

"Mine's Susie." She smiled one more time at me before shutting the door. I stood up, instantly seeing stars. I stumbled over to the mirror. I gasped, my hair had turned a pink and very curly. I smiled, not looking like myself will help a lot. 'Make-up' I thought, digging through the dresser. I grabbed out blush and eye shadow, quickly applying. I padded down my dress and took a breath before marching down the stairs.

"Good to see your feeling better." I smiled at the woman.

"Thank you for helping me" The woman was finishing cooking what looked like eggs.

"We heard a loud crash yesterday and a very bright light followed it. About 20 minutes later we saw you injured and stumbling onto our property." She turned around and put down an omelet for her daughter. "Please sit!" I nodded and took a seat, Susie passing me a plate with an omelet on it.

"Thank you." I smiled to Susie.

"My name is Georgia." The mother said as she took her seat next to me.

"Mine is Rose." I took another bight of my omelet.

"Do you know what happened yesterday?" Georgia looked down at her food to take another bight.

"I only remember waking up in the middle of no where." I took the last bight of my omelet. "Thank you, but if you don't mind can you drive to town, I can handle myself from there."

"Why don't you stay here a little longer, just until you feel 100% better. Susie can show you 'round out back." Susie smiled at her mothers comment. Georgia took our plates and Susie dragged me out back, swinging the door opened.

Once we went outside the stench of manure filled my nose.

"For a farm girl got a pretty good fashion taste." She giggled and put her hands on her hips. "Change of clothes should be upstairs on the bed you were in, don't wanna get that pretty dress ruined."

"What about yours?" I put my hand on her dress.

"Go!" She pushed me back inside.

When I came back Susie was wearing an over coat thing that covered her dress.

"'Bout time you got back, come on!" She ran off into the field. I laughed and followed her. She was by the cows, placing one into the harness. "This one's named Betty." She pet her head before going to get another one. "This one is Moo-Moo, She's our oldest." Susie laughed, "I named her when I was a baby." She sighed, "My sister taught me how to milk them, and now I'll teach you." She grabbed my hands and put it one Moo-Moo's utter, helping me milk her into a tin bucket.

"You must have been very close to your sister, where is she?"

"My **adoptive** sister." She shook her head, "It was my fault she died."

"What do you mean?" I asked her. Once I got into the groove she left me to milk Betty.

"Alison did everything for me, she was supposed to move to New York and be this big fashion maker." Susie froze as a memory flushed her mind. "She's the one that made this dress, that's why I always where it." She brushed her hair back and took a breath. "She was the only one who would listen to me. One day men were coming for me, and she took the shotgun and tried to kill them even though I told her to hide. She locked me up, and the shotgun didn't work against them."

"Demons." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" Susie asked looking up at me.

"Nothing, You said you were adopted?" I asked keeping the demons in the back of my mind.

"My mom denies it but I remember my real parents." She picked up the buckets and began to walk away, I followed.

"I miss my sister, my real sister." She said, dropping the buckets at the door before going to the chicken pen.

"You remember her too?" I asked, putting food into one of the pens.

"Ya, when we were little and daddy was mean to me, she would always be there." I saw a tear in her eye.

"Do you know where your sister is?" Susie looked up at me.

"She's at camp."

"Does she live here?" I asked Susie.

"No." She picked up the bag of apples, "She barely talks to me, she says she's trying to protect me." Susie shrugged. "C'mon let's go to the horses."

I helped her carry the bag. "What about the other animals?" I asked and she smiled.

"Georgia does all the others, I just am learning how to take care of the animals. I don't like the pigs, they're nasty. I take care of 2 of the cows, 5 of the hens, 3 roosters and all of the horses." I nodded at her comment.

swung a saddle onto her horse and flipped her leg over.

"Wow, they're beautiful!"

Susie laughed, "Thanks, I love horses, ever since Georgia adopted me I loved to take care of them."

Susie gave me hose to rinse off some of the horses while she was jumping and turning on them. Once we finished cleaning them up we walked back to the house.

"It's beautiful out here." Susie giggle at my comment.

"Thanks, but it gets boring, especially after Ally left." I nodded. We heard a scream come from inside, both of us sprinting to the door about 20 feet ahead of us. I saw a mad, blood covering his chest as a silver knife lay at his hands. I instantly thought of my knife, grabbing into my dress lay an iron knife with dragon blood, holy water and salt formed within it.

"Get away from us." The man turned around. His eyes filled with blackness.

"Aww how sweet, you think you can hurt me. Crowley wants his girl back."  
"Tell him I don't give a damn." Once I finished my sentence I saw a knife slit his throat, the demon falling with an orange light spilling out of the wound and his eyes. Susie winced, I picked her up.

"We need to get out of here, like now." Said a tall boy with longish hair.

Outside was another boy, looked a little older, he had shorter hair and he was leaning on a black car.

"What the hell is happening?" I asked, shoving Susie into the back seat, I filing in next to her.

"I'll explain everything in a little bit, right now we need to get as far away from here as possible." The one who was driving said.

I grumbled before lying back. For the rest of the car ride everything was silent except for the music and the driver screaming out to it. Once we pulled into the motel parking lot I saw a man standing by one of the doors. He wore a trench coat with a suit underneath. His baby blue eyes stared at me as I exited the car.

"Who's that?" I asked the taller one as we walked out of the car.

"That's Castiel, our friend."

I nodded as I picked up Susie and carried the shivering girl to the motel room, quickly dodging 'Castiel'.

Susie was already asleep on my shoulder and I lied her down on the bed.

"Ok, why the hell are you hear."  
"Well, that back there, that was a dem-" I cut the smaller one off.

"I know about demon and angel crap, I'm a hunter, why the hell are you here, and why did you know demons were going to attack Susie, and why did that demon say that Crowley wants his 'girl back." The smaller one cut me off with his hand muffling my mouth.

"I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam." He let go of my mouth. "Let's start with that, what's your name and why were you at her house."

"Rose, my name is Rose." I sat down. "I don't remember much except I woke up in my coffin in the middle of freaking no where. I've been dead for 3 friggin years, I was buried in NewYork, in my mothers graveyard. I don't know where the hell I am and why the hell I'm here, but if your gonna kill anyone hear, you should call yourself dead, cause no one's laying a finger on that girl."

Dean nodded, "Did she say anything to you?"

"No, she told me she was adopted by Georgia who was the woman who was dead there, she says she has a sister, a real sister who's at camp." I paused to think and the brothers looked at each other. "She said she remembers her real dad, said her sister would not let him beat her, that's all she said."

"We need to find the sister." Castiel said in a monotone voice.

"Listen I-" Before I could finish my sentence Castiel took off, disappeared into thin air.

"Angel." Sam said lying down on the opposite bed.

"What the hell is happening, why do you guys need this girl so much?"

"It's not her, its her parents." Sam said.

"And who are her parents."

Dean looked at me and shook his head.

"Azazel is her father." Sam said.

"And mother?" I asked still curious now remembering stories about the yellow eyes demon.

"And angel." Dean said.

"A powerful one too." Sam added.

"Which one?" I asked, rubbing the pink hand mark on my wrist.

"We don't know, but you and her are our only clue." Sam said.

I opened my mouth to speak but at that moment the angel re-appeared.

"She's in North Carolina, 4 hours East of here."

**Sooooo... Review please! I really hope you like this story! If you have any good ideas please pm me! Umm I suck at beginnings and I really hope I do good with this story! **

**Need a BETA! Cause I absolutely suck at grammar. **

**Thanks for reading Love every single person on this site. 33333333333333**


	2. Morning Sunshine

**Hey! Please Read and Review! Help from lalala445 and Daughterofzues007!**

**Morning Sunshine**

* * *

I bounced, groaning as I opened my eyes.

"Morning Sunshine!" Dean said.

"Where the hell am I?" I moaned rubbing my eyes as I sat up.

"Half way to Caffee Bay!" Dean said and began to sing to the song. Susie was leaning on my lap and I smiled at her and pet her blond hair.

"How old are you?" Sam asked as he looked at a map.

"27, and you?"

"I'm 28 and Dean's 32" He winked at me and I let out a little giggle.

"When did you guys start hunting?" I asked taking out my knife to fiddle with.

"Since I can remember." Sam said.

"Yellow Eyes killed our mother" Dean added.

"Why didn't you kill Susie then." Sam looked back at me.

"We're not monsters, she didn't know anything, we can't kill a little girl."

I nodded.

"When did you start?" Dean asked.

"I was 8" I replied, thinking back to when I got this knife.

_"Rose!" The cruel voice of Ms. Frenaike pierced the air._

_"Yes Maim'!" I said as I stood as straight as I could._

_"You got mail." She said in disgust, throwing the package to the floor. 'No one ever gets mail here.' I thought tearing open the package. There was an envelope, a kiss mark stained the paper and I smiled, holding it to my chest. I carefully opened the envelope, it read._

_'Dear Rose,_

_ I love you very much, and I am sorry I cannot raise you. I want you to live a life that is meant for you. Since you are getting older people are going to come after you.__ You need to know how to defend yourself. In this package is a hunters knife. It is iron with salt, dragons blood, holy water and other elements that will help you kill these things. There is also a bracelet I want you to put on, it might burn to touch some of the charms but it should not hurt that much. Please where this bracelet and never take it off, ever. Guard this knife with your life and remember your mother and I love you very much. There is also books in here that will help you with your journey. Please read these carefully especially the journal._

_ Remember I love you and you will be adopted by beautiful parents that will love you very much! _

_ Love Your caring parents,_

_ Jennette and James Rosewood '_

_I held the note to my chest and took slow breathes._

_A few months after I received this packet the Jackson family adopted me, bringing me home to a mansion, beautiful. I was six and energetic. I didn't hear from my real parents for a whole year, I forgot about them and I had a normal life. Then someone came and tried to kill me, taking out my knife I stabbed their leg. They said they were a hunter and begged me not to hurt them, I put a soft cast around his leg and called the hospital, they picked him up and he never bothered me. At this time I was 7 and still interested in pink and barbies. My room was pink and had castle and a chariot for a bed. I remember keeping all the books in the castle part of my giant room, there was a part I could climb up to and my books were there. The next time someone came for me I killed them. They weren't a hunter but an Angel._

_"How did you kill an angel with that knife?" Dean interrupted._

_"I don't know, guess it just can, or at least send them to heaven." I replied never actually thinking about it._

_"Anyway..."_

_The angel had a knife pierced to my skin and I struggled but was able to kick him off and stab him, a bright light came and his body looked like it was slowly being eaten by it._

_My father visited me the next day and told me everything that I needed to know, so secretly he taught me how to hunt while I can still have a social life. Something killed him when I turned 14. I found out my mom had already died when I was 10. After he died I went on missions undercover with my best friend Jackie. She is still alive, I hope she is anyway._

I looked at the floor after finishing my story.

"Wait," Dean said, "You're Rose Jackson, as in the billionaire Rose Jackson?" He asked confused. I nodded.

"Ya, after we find this girl you can bring me to New York, I told my family I wanted one of my houses to stay the same for my spirit. On my birthday and anniversary of my death they go there to put a candle. My cars probably still there too. It's just a weird thing my family does."

Dean jerked the car to a stop. "So you still have all your money?"

"Ya, It's in a vault in my house, they take every single penny I owned and put it there." I said confused, as if he didn't know my family did this.

"You're friggin rich and your here with us."

"What was I supposed to do, run all the way to new york, I had no idea where I was!" I protested.

They both grunted and I rolled my eyes.

"How much further?" Susie said rubbing her eyes.

"About 20 minutes." Sam replied turning back to her.

"Can we put on good music." Susie mumbled, sitting up. Sam and I laughed at her comment and Dean turned up the volume.

Dean continued to scream to the music when me and Susie quietly talked in the back.

**"HELP!" **A woman screamed running into the middle of the street. Dean skidded to a stop, quickly getting out of the car.

"What happened?" Dean sternly said, getting out of the car, Sam following.

"Stay here." He said to me. I rolled my eyes, jumping out of the impala, Susie following.

"What happened?" Susie asked me. I shrugged.

Dean was trying to calm the hysterical woman down.

"I-I was driving and-and my car stopped and-and a man grabbed my son and me and-" She started crying, falling to the floor.

"Ok listen to me, I want you to stay in the car, don't move, Ok." The woman nodded to Deans sentence, following orders.

"This doesn't sound supernatural,"I mumbled to the brothers.

Dean sprinted ahead of us and I scooped up Susie and began to jog to catch up with the boys. Dean took out a gun from his duffel bag, giving a shotgun to Susie and a pistol to me.

"You're trusting a six year old with a shotgun?" I asked concerned.

"Ya, she can handle it there was one in her house!" Dean replied with a smirk on his face.

"It's ok! I've used one before!"Susie smiled up at me and Dean gave me a 'I told you so' look

A scream came from ahead. All of us moved at the same time, sprinting forward. There was a woman hanging with her wrists tied to a branch.

"Ok, Calm down," I said as I began to take off the ropes. She was shaking as she dropped to the floor.

"Ok We're gonna help you, you have to tell us what happened."

"A-A man, I was." She froze her eyes bulging out. She gaped for words, but all that came out was a scream. I spun around, gun up. Dean and Sam had both disappeared and I found myself pointing a gun at Susie.

"Shit!" I mumbled under my breath. "Ok, listen to me." The woman was hysterical. "I'm gonna take you to another girl and I want you to stay there, OK?" The woman nodded. After bringing her back to the car I placed a salt circle around the impala.

"Susie I need you to stay in the car with them, if anything comes near shoot it, make sure the salt circle is always there, keep them from freaking out, if Sam and Dean come back tell them what happened." Susie nodded and I helped her into the car. I took off my heels. "Keep these safe, too" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

I sprinted off into the woods. "Sam! Dean!" I screamed.

**Dean's POV**

* * *

"Sam?" I said as I opened my eyes.

My hands were tied as I hang from the tree.

"Guess again." I heard a familiar voice say with a giggle.

"Jo." My eyes flickered open as I saw a familiar blond flipping a knife.

She smiled up at me. "Hello Dean."

I struggled to get free.

"Don't bother." Jo started, "You can't untangle that."

"So what your just gonna kill me?"

"Not exactly." She took the knife and carved around on my arm, . I winced.

"What big strong Dean Winchester can't handle a little cut." She smirked, just the way I do. She cut down my cheek, blood falling down to the floor.

"SAM!" I yelled out into the night.

"No one's coming this time." Jo whispered as she stabbed my leg.

**Sam's POV**

* * *

"Hey Sam." I heard a familiar voice call my name.

I moaned as I opened my eyes. Seeing a ruffle of blond hair. The girl was looking at a knife in front of her. When she turned around I saw a beautiful face.

"Jess' I whispered in astonishment.

"I'm sorry" She said, taking her fist and punching me in the face, over and over again. "I really do miss you." She took the knife in her let hand and stabbed my shoulder. It looked like a tear was dripping down her face.

"I didn't want this to happen to you." I cried out to her.

"Please stop." She said, throwing another punch at my face.

**Susie's ****POV**

* * *

"Lili." I heard a whisper from the wind call my name.

I opened the door, walking out.

"Stay here." I said looking straight into one of the woman's eyes. She nodded and I skipped off into the forest.

"Ali?" I asked into the Darkness.

"I'm here." Whispered her voice. I spun around to face her. I saw her beautiful face again.

"Alison."

She smiled at me with her pearl white teeth. Then I fell and the next thing I saw was blackness.

**Rosie's POV**

* * *

"Hello." I moaned as I opened my eyes.

"Hi sweaty."

"Mom." My eyes whipped open.

"Miss me." Her hand slammed against my face and I cried out in pain.

"HELP!" I screamed.

"Sh!" She stuck her hand out and I instantly couldn't speak. "Cat bit your tongue?"

Mother brought her hand up, turning it. I felt a horrible sensation in my gut. She laughed. I looked down to see my guts oozing out of my body, a clean cut down the center of my body. I started chocking on blood, it quickly uprising.

"Do me a favor," She looked at the silver knife before digging it into my hip. "Say hi to your father for me in heaven." I chocked on the blood. "Any last words?" She said, placing my tongue back into my mouth.

I spat out blood my head slowly rising to see the women's face.

"Go to hell bitch." I said weakly spitting the blood onto her body.

"I don't think you understand me." My mother grunted through her yellow teeth, she took the knife out and stabbed it to the left of the wound. I screamed out, blood staining the cry.

**Susie's POV**

* * *

I groaned and opened my eyes. I struggled to get free.

"Hey Lili! Or do they call you Susie now." She was holding my shotgun in her hand.

"Call me whatever you want." Her eyes widened.

"Way to be rude to me." She took a knife and stabbed it in my shoulder.

"Silver doesn't hurt me." I told my sister, the knife popping out of my body.

"Salt does, right?" She cocked her head to the left, throwing salt in my face. I grunted, coughing up the salt.

"Ali, how's death?" I asked with a smirk.

"A whole lot better than the life I lived." She dug a knife into salt, digging it into my leg, taking it out and putting it in my shoulder.

I screamed out.

"Nice try Allison but you can't kill me with that." I told her, grunting.

"I'm not trying to," She dug it into hip, 'Not yet"

**Dean's**** POV**

* * *

"Jo please." I grunted.

She smirked at me, taking out the pistol. She turned and aimed at me carefully. BANG! First shot to the shoulder, my body jerking as I bit down hard.

"One." BANG! 2nd shot came whipping at me, hitting my opposite shoulder.

"SAM!" I cried out.

"Two." Jo aimed the pistol at my forehead. Just then a girl behind Jo turned her hand and Jo fell to the floor screaming.

The girl let go and Jo slowly dissolved.

"Three." She looked up at me, her eyes were the same as Susie's.

**Sam's POV**

* * *

"Sam." Jessica said as she moved towards me. I looked at her with my swollen eye. "I love-" She disolved into thin air before she could finish her sentence.

"Jessica." I whispered into the silence.

"Sam." I heard my brothers voice call out.

"Dean, I'm over here!" I called back. I saw him run out into the clearing.

"Dude! This girl is amazing look at me!" Dean said pointing to his body.

"Great now get me down." I groaned.

"Oh right." Dean said running to my aid.

He cut me down, I collapsing to the dirt. The girl bent down, tapping my forehead, me instantly healing.

"I need to find my sister." She said, shrugging us off.

"Wait for us." Dean said, running to her, I following.

**Rosie's POV**

* * *

"Beatrice." I heard a mans voice say. "No, no no."I saw a man walk into my blurry picture. He took his hand and turned it, her body disappearing, he then turned to me. Everything was now impossible to see. 'Dad' I thought.

Then I saw nothing. It felt like days I hanged there, wanting to just go to heaven, wanting the pain to stop. Then someone called my name, and instantly ran to my aid, stuffing my guts into my body.

"Is she alive?" Sam asked Dean who was holding my body.

"She's still alive but she's barely breathing." He replied.

"Move you idiots." The girl touched my stomach, I felt air instantly fill my lungs, but a pain still in my hip and lower left abdomen. "Shit." I heard the girl swear.

"What?" Dean asked.

I opened my eyes.

"It's a witches knife, which means the-"

"Witch has to take it out, or her blood" I barely got out, choking on blood.

I placed my hand on the blade taking it out of me, screaming from the pain.

"Heal me." I moaned. The touched my wounds, instantly the pain left.

"Where's Lili?" The girl who healed me asked.

"Lili?" I said confused. "You mean Susie, she's in the impala. I stood up, everyone else beginning to walk. As I walked forward I felt a wall block my path, looking down I saw a diamond with markings, I in the center of it. "Hello!" I yelled out to the brothers.

"What!" Dean said annoyed, turning around.

"I'm trapped." I pointed to the diamond around me, "Let me out."

Dean walked over, scratching off the paint that had dried around me.

"What is that?" Sam asked looking at the pattern.

"I don't know, it's probably nothing, can we get out of here this place gives me the creeps. "

I led the group, quickly getting out of there.

"ROSIE!" I heard a sweet voice cry out as we went into another clearing. Susie was hanging from a rope, just like we were.

"What happened to you! I told you to stay in the car!" I screamed at her, pulling her down from the rope.

"Angie!" Susie screamed, running to the 12 year old.

So called 'Angie' hugged Susie.

"Lili, I missed you!"

"Lili?" Dean asked, one of his eyebrows raised. Susie stepped back from her sister.

"Yes, Lili." She took a breath, "As in Lilith."

* * *

**Good, Bad? Comment please!**


End file.
